


L'epidemia della speranza

by Jane41258



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV), The Handmaid's Tale - Margaret Atwood
Genre: Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Evento we're out for Prompt, Freedom, Gen, Hope is rebellion, Hopeful Ending, Italian, No character is a self insertion or a Sue I swear, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Politics, Religious Conflict, Religious Fanaticism, Sexism, We're out for Prompt, prompted fic, Étienne de La Boétie - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane41258/pseuds/Jane41258
Summary: Scritta per l'evento del gruppo fb We're out for Prompt.Prompt:"The handmaid's tale " la vera ribellione sta nel non perdere mai la speranza"Dijohn vive una vita tranquilla nella Repubblica di Gilead finché non inizia a sperare.





	L'epidemia della speranza

Era vietato dire che la Repubblica di Gilead fosse una teocrazia, la parola “teocrazia” presuppone uno stato alternativo alla parola teocrazia, uno stato non guidato da Dio e pensarlo era semplicemente eresia. Qualsiasi stato non fosse guidato da Dio non era uno Stato secondo gli insegnamenti del Red Center, ma forme anarchiche destinate alla redenzione o all’autodistruzione.  
Quindi la Repubblica di Gilead era definita Repubblica, anche se in passato “Repubblica” implicava una rappresentanza democratica nel governo o almeno un ricambio dei governanti e nella Repubblica di Gilead non avveniva mai. I figli di Giacobbe erano sempre gli stessi e come poteva essere altrimenti, visto che erano stati scelti alla nascita da Dio?  
Il destino di ogni, anche dire cittadino era vietato, uomo era stato scelto da Dio fin dalla sua nascita quindi non aveva senso cercare di cambiarlo. Dio sapeva cosa fosse meglio per ognuno. Per quanto riguarda le donne, loro erano parte del destino maschile e non ne avevano uno proprio, anche questo era stato deciso da Dio ed era futile e pericolosa ogni speranza di modificare le cose.  
In fondo Dijohn viveva una vita tranquilla nella Repubblica di Gilead, nel mondo di prima era stata un’aspirante attrice che aveva ottenuto solo di essere stuprata da un sedicente produttore. Anche la parola stupro era vietata, si parlava piuttosto di sesso peccaminoso e la responsabilità era quasi addossata alla donna ma Dijohn permetteva a se stessa almeno di pensare che il produttore l’avesse stuprata, nessuno in fondo poteva leggerle il pensiero. Ogni tanto associava la parola “stupro” anche a quello che le faceva il comandante John Taylor ma era un pensiero insopportabile e persino pericoloso da affrontare quindi lo scacciava subito dalla sua testa. Nonostante qualche limitazione comunque Dijohn viveva una vita giusta, soffriva molto meno rispetto ai tempi degli Stati Uniti, aveva un obiettivo raggiungibile -la gravidanza- e non sogni deliranti di fama, aveva un tetto assicurato sopra la testa, pasti sempre abbondanti e sani e non si poteva dire lo stesso dei tempi degli Stati Uniti, in cui non le era assicurata alcuna sicurezza personale, vitto, alloggio o assistenza sanitaria, in cui a nessuno importava qualcosa di lei ed era importante solo quando poteva essere usata.  
“Ora è diverso?” si chiese mentre il comandante affondava dentro di lei con un ritmo automatico e lo sguardo vuoto. Il pensiero le fece contrarre i muscoli delle gambe e si tradusse in un’espressione di disagio nello sguardo del comandante e nelle unghie della signora Taylor nel polso di Dijohn.  
Scacciò velocemente quel pensiero, tanto la risposta non avrebbe cambiato niente, non era come se avesse scelta. Era sempre stata agnostica, prima del colpo di stato, ma le era capitato spesso durante le cerimonie di fantasticare su Dio. Il pensiero che esistesse un Padre che fosse pronto ad accoglierla dopo la sua morte in Paradiso e ad asciugare tutte le lacrime versate in vita era un balsamo per ogni dubbio e sofferenza.  Proiettava ogni felicità in quel mondo di luce che la attendeva se si comportava bene in vita e durante le cerimonie immaginava se stessa in un parco fiorito, accanto alla riva di un fiume, insieme alla sua famiglia e a tutti i suoi amici, che aveva perso completamente di vista da tanti anni.  
Si accorse a malapena di quando il comandante terminò e andò via. La signora Taylor le permetteva di stare distesa sul suo letto per un po’ dopo la cerimonia, per favorire la fecondazione. In realtà lei era piuttosto gentile quando il comandante era assente, la trattava quasi come una pari, condivideva il proprio cibo, la toccava con dolcezza e le sorrideva ogni tanto. Quando il comandante era nella loro stessa stanza, la signora Taylor si trasformava e diventava severa, attenta a cogliere ogni piccolo atto di Dijohn che potesse mettere il comandante a disagio e a punirlo severamente.  
Una volta le aveva premuto il viso nel water perché l’ancella non aveva risposto al buongiorno del comandante. Dijohn non la odiava, comunque, perché la signora usava la stessa severità con se stessa, anzi la invidiava un po’ perché la signora non sembrava avere mai dubbi. Nessuno sembrava avere mai dubbi e Dijohn si sentiva l’unica pecora nera del branco del Signore.  
“Va bene così.” decise la signora Taylor toccando piano la spalla di Dijohn.  
L’ancella annuì e si mise seduta.  
“Se vuoi possiamo restare un altro pochino” considerò la signora “Oggi piove così tanto, non è necessario che tu esca subito per far la spesa.”  
Dijohn annuì e si sforzò di sorridere per ringraziare la signora della sua gentilezza. Non parlarono più, la signora sembrava a suo agio in silenzio e Dijohn non sapeva cosa dirle. Quando il sole soppiantò la pioggia, la signora la congedò con un gesto della mano e l’ancella annuì ancora.  
Incontrò la sua compagna Dialfred vicino al suo cancello e si sentì in colpa per averla fatta aspettare. Si chiese se Dialfred sarebbe stata punita per il ritardo con cui sarebbe rientrata ma Dialfred non lasciò trasparire segni di turbamento e le disse solo:  
“Sia benedetto il frutto”  
“Possa il Signore schiudere”  
Ci fu qualcosa che Dialfred disse però mentre tornavano a casa costeggiando il fiume.  
“Spero che la signora non mi punisca.”  
Era sovversiva una tale frase, ogni azione era giusta nei piani del Signore e sperare in qualcosa piuttosto che in un’altra significava voler scegliere e sfidare l’Altissimo.  
Ma non era qualcosa che faceva anche Dijohn, sperare? Anche lei sperava che la vita dopo la morte sarebbe stata migliore, osando porre il proprio giudizio al di sopra di quello divino.  
Non riprese quindi Dialfred, ma le disse soltanto “Mi dispiace”  
“Non è colpa tua.” bisbigliò di Dialfred “Se la signora mi picchierà, la colpa sarà sua.”  
Dijohn si guardò intorno, spaventata. L’ultima affermazione era ben più grave della precedente, anche se insultare una signora era meno grave che insultare un comandante, era comunque qualcosa che aveva visto punire con la deportazione. E se Dijohn fosse stata un Occhio? Come poteva Dialfred essere tanto avventata? O forse l’Occhio era Dialfred e stava mettendo alla prova Dijohn.  
Così l’ancella si limitò a rispondere “Sia fatta la volontà di Dio.” e ignorò volutamente lo sguardo malinconico dell’altra.  
Dijohn portò le mele alla Marta che la ringraziò e le offrì un bicchiere d’acqua. L’alcool non era vietato ma era malvisto in Gilead e Dijohn non riusciva a dispiacersene, perché aveva visto troppe persone stroncate da quel veleno e lei stessa ne era stata succube un tempo. Era un bene che ora la società lo stigmatizzasse.  
Le parole dell’altra ancella continuarono a girarle tutta la sera in mente, “Spero che la signora non mi punisca”, la speranza, la speranza era il sentimento più illegale nella Repubblica di Gilead. Dijohn l’aveva persa molto tempo prima dell’avvento del nuovo stato ma si ritrovò a sperare con Dialfred che non venisse punita.  
Che male c’era nello sperare su qualcosa di così piccolo? Non poteva essere sovversivo, nessuno l’avrebbe saputo.  
Quando incontrò Dialfred il giorno dopo, scoprì il prezzo della speranza. Le ancelle dovevano indossare delle tuniche con le maniche lunghe e dei guanti rossi, ma comunque capitava che qualche lembo di pelle del polso potesse essere visibile. Quel piccolo peccato veniva tollerato.  
Così gli occhi di Dijohn si posarono sul polso destro di Dialfred mentre quest’ultima prendeva delle arance e videro i lividi.  
La delusione e la rabbia la schiaffeggiarono ma non si incolpò della speranza del giorno precedente, si irritò che non si fosse realizzata. Voleva sapere di più da Dialfred, ma nel negozio era pericoloso chiedere. Aspettò il fiume e senza guardarla in faccia, ma concentrandosi sullo scorrere indifferente dell’acqua, chiese: “Alla fine ieri la signora ti ha punita?”  
“È stata fatta la volontà del Signore.”  
C’era della rabbia nella voce di Dialfred, rivolta verso l’altra. Dijohn si chiese di cosa Dialfred la incolpasse. Di non aver sperato? Ma Dijohn aveva sperato. Di non aver fatto niente per impedirlo? Il solo pensiero era assurdo, come poteva una semplice ancella impedire qualcosa nel mondo? Come poteva un solo uomo? Anche solo ipotizzarlo era un delirio.  
La seconda speranza che Dijohn provò fu durante l’esecuzione di un uomo. Era di mezz’età, aveva i capelli brizzolati, una cicatrice sul naso. Come si era fatto quella cicatrice? Chi era prima di Gilead? Lei lo guardò negli occhi e ormai non era più come prima, non riuscì a ignorare il suo sguardo disperato. Non sapeva se quell’uomo fosse innocente, non era nemmeno consentito chiederselo, ma non meritava di morire in quel modo.  
Mentre camminava verso di lui si chiese perché toccasse a lei ribellarsi e si rispose che non toccava a lei. Erano tante, qualunque altra avrebbe potuto farlo. Quando gli sferrò un calcio sul viso lo guardò di nuovo e si fermò. Non alzò la voce, non si allontanò, restò semplicemente ferma accanto a lui guardandolo. Sentiva le altre ancelle spingerla, ma non cadde e non si spostò. La sua azione fu nei fatti totalmente inutile, l’uomo morì lo stesso ma evitò un calcio in più contro il suo collo o nel suo ventre. Prima di spirare, l’uomo posò di nuovo il suo sguardo su di lei ed era speranzoso. Speranzoso di cosa, visto che la sua vita era segnata? Speranzoso che la società cambiasse, perché se c’era una sola persona che metteva in dubbio il sistema, allora il sistema non era perfetto ed eterno.  
Durante il ritorno a casa Dijohn era turbatissima. Aveva paura, le altre ancelle l’avevano vista fermarsi e qualunque di loro poteva denunciarla, stava rischiando la vita quasi per nulla. Era addolorata per la sorte dell’uomo. Era trepidante per il proprio atto di ribellione, qualcosa scorreva nelle sue vene e Dijohn non riusciva ad inquadrare cosa fosse. Si sentiva più sola che mai, non aveva nessuno a cui confidare le proprie idee, Gilead per essere uno Stato dove chiunque viene sottomesso all’interesse di tutti e a quello di Dio era straordinariamente individualista: ognuno pensava alla propria sopravvivenza e non c’era spazio per alcuna comunicazione. E contemporaneamente sapeva di non esserlo, per un solo istante lei e quell’uomo erano stati connessi da un legame. Sentiva forte di su lei qualcosa che non aveva mai provato, la responsabilità. Era responsabile per non aver fatto di più per lui e intanto di non aver infierito ancora, era responsabile per aver sperato, era responsabile della speranza di quell’uomo. Quell’uomo non aveva sperato in Dio ma in lei. Lei in chi poteva sperare se non in Dio, in cui però nemmeno credeva?  
Non conosceva nessuno di cui potesse fidarsi, nemmeno Dialfred che la guardava ora con tristezza.  
Poteva sperare in se stessa, fidarsi di se stessa.  
Una volta tornata a casa, subì la cerimonia e non pensò a Dio mentre veniva stuprata, pensò a se stessa che esponeva le sue idee a qualcun altro.  
La speranza divenne una compagna abituale per Dijohn. Non agiva mai sulle sue speranze, sapeva di non poterlo fare e non se ne frustrava più di tanto. Tornò però a sperare e sentiva che nessuno potesse toglierle la speranza, nemmeno se stessa. Perché allora nessuno sperava, se nessuno poteva impedirlo? Perché faceva male, fu la risposta immediata che si diede Dijohn. Perché se una speranza veniva disattesa procurava dolore.  
La vita di Dijohn non cambiò molto da quando aveva iniziato a sperare, in apparenza. Si alzava, si curava, teneva in ordine la propria stanza, andava a far la spesa con Dialfred, pregava insieme alla signora Taylor, veniva stuprata una volta al mese.  
Non restava incinta comunque e ciò le fece notare che una speranza era ammessa: quella che un’ancella venisse fecondata. I comandanti non si rimettevano a Dio per ciò in cui credevano, avevano agito, distrutto e ricostruito una società intera seguendo le loro speranze.  
Dicevano però a tutti che la società di quel momento era immutabile, perché voluta da Dio.  
Non era vero che nessuno impediva la speranza. Tutti la impedivano, dicendosi a vicenda che le cose non sarebbero mai cambiate e denunciando ogni speratore ribelle, per preservare se stessi. Che trappola perfetta, Gilead.  
Una volta che se ne era resa conto Dijohn non riusciva ad avere speranze che non riconducessero a un’unica speranza radicale, quella che il sistema cambiasse. Gli sembrava che ogni problema fosse causato da un unico problema.  
“Devo parlarti.”  
La signora Taylor era venuta personalmente a conversare con lei nella sua stanza e Dijohn aveva paura, paura che i suoi pensieri fossero stati letti.  
“Mio marito è sterile. È vietato dirlo, ma prima che tutto questo accadesse io ero un medico. So che l’infertilità maschile esiste.”  
L’affermazione scioccò Dijohn quanto la prima speranza di Dialfred e lo sguardo dell’uomo. In Gilead non esisteva il sapere, nulla era conosciuto da nessuno, si doveva seguire soltanto quello che dicevano i comandanti e le zie e che poi veniva ripetuto da tutti.  
So che l’infertilità maschile esiste. Due più due non fa tre o cinque, fa quattro.  
“So di chiederti molto.”  
A questo punto Dijohn si aspettava cosa la signora volesse chiederle e si concentrò sulla manica blu della divisa dell’altra donna.  
“Dovresti… il ginecologo è fertile, lo ha già fatto con altre ancelle ed è riuscito a… possiamo farlo alla tua prossima visita, non lo saprà nessuno.”  
Dijohn guardò gli occhi azzurri della signora Taylor, erano velati di lacrime e di colpa, le palpebre erano tese, le ciglia bionde tremavano pateticamente, come se veramente lei le stesse chiedendo un’azione tremenda. John la stuprava tutti i mesi, cosa cambiava uno stupro in più da un altro uomo? Veramente la signora Taylor pensava che gli stupri del comandante potessero essere meno tremendi di quelli di qualsiasi altro uomo?  
No, non erano meno tremendi, erano solo socialmente accettati.  
Lo disse alla signora Taylor, chiaramente.  
“Tuo marito mi stupra tutti i mesi, cosa dovrebbe importarmene se lo fa anche il ginecologo? Va bene, fate della mia vagina quello che volete, finché avete il potere approfittatene.”  
La signora Taylor si alzò di scatto, tremante. Stringeva le sue labbra da donna di cinquant’anni e non riusciva a reagire.  
“Stasera non ceni” scandì infine, le voltò le spalle e uscì dalla stanza, Dijohn guardò la porta marrone chiudersi dietro di lei, ascoltò il rumore della serratura che si chiudeva.  
“Stasera non ceni, stasera non ceni.” si ripeté facendo il verso alla signora Taylor, cosa le importava se non avrebbe cenato? Anche essere denunciata le sembrava insignificante in quel momento. Capì la sensazione di euforia che aveva provato quando era tornata dall’uccisione di quel pover’uomo, capì cosa avesse avuto nelle sue vene. Era la libertà. Le persone nascono per essere libere e sono se stesse solo quando sono libere.  
La speranza implicava la possibilità di scegliere tra due alternative, quindi la libertà stessa.  
Quando venne portata dal ginecologo, per essere stuprata ancora, lui chiuse tutte le porte.  
Dijohn si sdraiò sul lettino e attese. Lui le toccò il ginocchio e Dijohn ebbe paura. Si concentrò sul soffitto, era bianco, dipinto con la calce.  
“Ho saputo che hai avuto pietà di Abraham.”  
“Abraham?”  
“L’uomo che le ancelle hanno giustiziato un mese fa, era mio fratello. Una tua compagna mi ha detto che tu ti sei fermata.”  
Dijohn trattenne il fiato. Quindi era stata notata dalle altre ancelle, ma nessuna l’aveva denunciata, anzi avevano parlato bene di lei al fratello della vittima.  
“Era innocente?”  
Il medico chiuse gli occhi.  
“No, ha litigato con un’ancella e l’ha spinta. Lei è incinta. Non ha abortito ma è comunque vietato.”  
Dijohn provò una fitta di odio per quell’uomo, per aver spinto una donna incinta.  
“Quindi non mi stuprerai?” chiese al fratello di Abraham.  
Lui si passò una mano sul viso.  
“No.”  
“Le altre, loro le hai stuprate.”  
“Sì.”  
Dijohn fu lasciata uscire dalla stanza venti minuti dopo, senza essere stata toccata.  
Mentì alla signora Taylor, naturalmente.  
Quando uscì, provò a parlare con Dialfred.  
Era un atto sovversivo che non aveva mai compiuto, perché si dava per scontato che ognuno potesse essere un Occhio.  
“Cosa speravi prima che tutto questo accadesse?”  
“Volevo entrare nell’FBI” rispose Dialfred, sorridendo leggermente “Tu?”  
“Io non speravo più niente” confessò Dijohn “Sai, mi chiamavo Joanna, tu come ti chiamavi?”  
Non aveva nessuna certezza che Dialfred non fosse un Occhio, solo speranza. La speranza che fino ad allora si era negata, che le era stata negata da tutti, per spegnere ogni accenno di ribellione, perché la speranza che il sistema può essere cambiato è il seme di ogni ribellione e già sperare è intrinsecamente una ribellione.  
“Mary.” rispose l’altra abbassando la voce.  
E Joanna iniziò a parlarle, le raccontò che era stata proprio Dialfred a svegliarla, raccontò dell’uomo, di cosa pensava del sistema, della ribellione, di se stessa, della propria vita, prima di Gilead e mentre parlava fantasticò di una vita dopo Gilead, una vita diversa da entrambe quelle che aveva vissuto, una vita in cui era libera e la raccontò.  
“Sotto il suo Occhio” le disse Dialfred per salutarla.  
Joanna le prese le mani, infrangendo una regola, ma non le importava, era come se nulla avesse più potere su di lei.  
“ Quando ero giovane e mi piaceva studiare lessi un libro, lo scrisse  Étienne de La Boétie, lo conosci? Il libro è il “Discorso sulla servitù volontaria”. Voglio regalarti una citazione famosa che mi piace tanto: “Vorrei solo riuscire a comprendere come mai tanti uomini, tanti villaggi e città, tante nazioni a volte, sopportano un tiranno che non ha alcuna forza se non quella che gli viene data, non ha potere di nuocere se non in quanto viene tollerato. Da dove ha potuto prendere tanti occhi per spiarvi se non glieli avete prestati voi? Come può avere tante mani per prendervi se non è da voi che le ha ricevute? Siate dunque decisi a non servire più e sarete liberi!”  
Joanna sorrise, finita la sua invettiva, e Dialfred rispose al suo sorriso.  
Camminò verso la sua stanza con le spalle rilassate, come non succedeva da tempo e si spogliò, restando completamente nuda. Non sapeva quando si sarebbe rivestita.  
Qualche ora dopo era ancora nuda e qualcuno bussò alla stanza. Era zia Lydia e Joanna immaginò cosa fosse successo. “Rivestiti” le intimò la zia Lydia, disgustata.  
“Come ti chiami?” le chiese Joanna “Io mi chiamo Joanna. Vorrei ricordarmi di te con il tuo nome.”  
Non era delusa da Dialfred, le minacce di Gilead non erano immaginarie, sapeva che il pericolo era reale ma aveva scelto di correrlo. Era ciò che comportava la libertà.  
Stranamente, non aveva nemmeno paura.  
La zia Lydia non rispose e tornò con il dissuasore e con due Angeli, entrambi molto imbarazzati dalle sue nudità, di cui Johanna non si vergognava però.  
Lydia la torturò con il dissuasore, ma non riuscì a convincerla a rivestirsi, infine dovettero rivestirla a forza. Joanna odiò quel processo, le loro mani sul suo corpo le sembrarono peggiori degli stupri a cui era abituata e capì che era così che doveva essere una libertà consapevole che si scontra con l’oppressione. La tennero per i polsi e la picchiarono, mentre la rivestivano, percuotendo le sue carni morbide, strappandole la pelle. Lei continuò a urlare fino all’ultimo.  
La condussero come un toro verso la corrida giù per le scale, mentre Joanna agitava le gambe per non render loro facile il compito di sconfiggerla.  
Guardò bene in faccia il comandante che non aveva espressione sul suo viso e la signora Taylor, che sembrava stranamente triste.  
Anche la Marta era triste, faceva in realtà fatica a trattenere le lacrime.  
Perché erano tristi?  
Per lei o per il sistema di valori che lei aveva sfidato?  
L’autista della casa dove era tenuta prigioniera, un ragazzo dai capelli rossi di nome Josh a cui Joanna non si era mai interessata, la guardava invece con un rapimento simile a quello che aveva dovuto aver lei mentre fissava Abraham. Ora lei era Abraham, il martire.  
Non voleva lasciare il messaggio così implicitamente come aveva fatto quell’uomo, così urlò “Abbiate speranza che tutto può cambiare! Io sono cambiata!” consapevole di sembrare pazza ma non curandosene, mentre gli Angeli le percuotevano la schiena spingevano con violenza fuori dall’uscio.  
In strada vide Mary che la guardava con severità e altre due ancelle che stavano passando lì per caso. Si divincolò bruscamente, sfregando il capo contro uno di quei soldati e il suo copricapo bianco cadde a terra e non venne raccolto. Fu punita da una scossa elettrica per mano della zia Lydia, ma era soddisfatta di venir trascinata verso il camion con il vento nei capelli e si calmò un po’, non abbastanza da camminare con calma. La stavano trattando come un animale e dall’esterno poteva sembrarlo, un animale rabbioso che si agitava, ma sapeva dentro di sé di essere una persona ed era una consapevolezza che non aveva avuto spesso in passato. Le altre ancelle la guardavano con paura, disprezzo, ma nei loro occhi Joanna poteva leggere anche ammirazione, invidia e speranza che si era trasmessa inarrestabile da Dialfred -che ironia! Il seme della rivoluzione era partito proprio da un Occhio, senza alcuna volontà e consapevolezza- e da Abraham a Joanna e ora da Joanna a quelli che la stavano guardando ribellarsi.  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah LOL c'è pure lo spazio per le note.  
> Niente, come detto è per un evento del gruppo "We're out for prompt" https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/ .  
> Il prompt non è stato pienamente rispettato, più che sul continuare a sperare mi sono incentrata sull'iniziare a sperare ma nella fic i due concetti sono abbastanza sovrapponibili, cara promptatrice, spero vada vene, altrimenti te la riscrivo!!!. La fic è proprio il minimo sindacale per The handmaid's tale ma mi è piaciuta un sacco scriverla, perché l'opera originale è straordinaria. Inoltre ho scoperto di essere impaziente che esca la seconda stagione. Non devo specificarlo, ma qualsiasi opinione espressa nella fic è opinione della protagonista, il narratore è lei e l'autore scompare, da buona tradizione realista.  
> Volevo inoltre aggiungere che l'aria finale da "pazza" che ha è volontaria, perché penso appaia in quel modo chi si ribella a un sistema dominante. Ah è la mia prima fic su AO3, peggio per EFP che non ha la serie tra i fandom che si scelgono. Non so come sia la visibilità qui ma sticazzi. Dopo gli esami universitari, dei quali questo è il periodo, la tradurrò in inglese, penso.  
> Fatemi sapere che ne pensate se qualcuno la legge lol. Grazie dell'attenzione <3


End file.
